The Future is Not Set in Stone
by wingster55
Summary: Sequel to The Unexplored Triangle. Senior year is upon the teenagers of Capeside. In this significant time in their lives they experience love lost and love found. They embark on their respective destinies and the ever growing issue of life apart.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a summer day in Capeside, Massachusetts. School was starting soon and the season was slowly changing. On this particular day two teenagers were walking down near the docks._

Andie: Pacey when can I take this blindfold off? I can't see a thing.

Pacey: That's the point Mcphee. I've been working on this for a long time and I think you'll appreciate it.

_They stop and Pacey removes the blindfold. _

Andie: "True Love"?

Pacey: Yea, Dawson referred to it as a symbol of what we have.

Andie: Dawson? How is he?

Pacey: He's good Andie but he misses your friendship. You should talk to him, you haven't really since the wedding.

Andie: Yea I don't want the next year to be akward…especially since it's senior year.

Pacey: Andie don't. Let the future come on its own. Focus on today.

Andie: So "True Love" huh? What inspired this?

Pacey: I was looking for something for your birthday this summer when I stumbled upon this. Now I know it's not July 23rd and that I already gave you a gift, but I couldn't not do this. This boat was once nothing and I turned it into something. Like what you did for me.

Andie: Aww Pacey it's beautiful. I love you

Pacey: I love you too

_They kiss and embrace._

_Potter B&B_

_4 teenagers sat at a table discussing their mutual friend. _

Jen: Nikki Green?

Joey: You should see Dawson when he talks about her. It's clear as day that there's a mutual attraction.

Jack: Hasn't he only seen her twice in 3 months?

Will: Sometimes that's all it takes. It certainly did for me.

Joey: Are you sucking up? Cause it's working.

_They lean across the table and kiss despite cries of "Get a room" from Jen and Jack_

Jen: Anyways guys, senior year starts tomorrow. The last chapter of our high school experience begins.

Joey: If Will and I can do the long distance thing, there is no reason why things should change once we go to college.

Jack: Call me lame-

Jen: You're lame

Jack: - but I propose a toast to the four of us here and the three that aren't. Wherever life takes us may we always be friends.

_The other three stare at him for a second then leave the table. _


	2. Disturbance in the Force

Chapter 1

_Pacey is walking down the hall on the first day of school to his first class. On his right he notices Dawson Leery coming out of the guidance counselor's office. _

Pacey: Dawson? Did you already get in trouble? Bad boy Dawson Leery strikes again.

Dawson: Funny man. I was just saying hi to my dad…even if I did see him this morning doing something

Pacey: Coffee table antics?

Dawson: Shut up

_They somehow fail to see an attractive young girl approach them_

Nikki Green: Now Dawson be nice

Dawson: Hey Nikki fresh from New York I presume

Nikki: Indeed I am. I don't believe I've met you though

Pacey: Pacey Witter, pleased to meet you.

Nikki: Any of you headed toward room 46?

Dawson: I was just headed there. AP English is no joke I hear.

_Pacey watches them go, and heads off in the opposite direction when the warning bell sounds. _

_AP English_

_The teacher is discussing the class and such._

Andie: Psst hey Joey

Joey: You whispered?

Andie: Who's that girl talking to Dawson?

Joey: Nikki Green, Principal Green's daughter. How did you, his favorite student, not know this?

Andie: That picture on his desk was when she was 10. Sue me

_Lunchtime_

_Pacey and Dawson are sitting at a table when Andie hesitantly approaches_

Andie: Hey guys

Pacey: Would you look at that. I forgot about my-

Dawson: No you didn't

_Pacey leaves anyways_

Dawson: Andie long time no chat.

Andie: Who's fault is that?

Dawson: I know and I'm sorry. After what happened I need space, but you and Pacey belong together.

Andie: So are we good? More importantly can you push all that behind you.

Dawson: I still have feelings for you…but I can feel them fading.

_Dawson is momentarily distracted when sees Nikki going to a table. Andie follows his gaze and looks back and forth between the two. She smirks at Dawson_

Dawson: What?

Jen: Is this day over yet?

Dawson: What's the matter Jen?

Jen: I don't know…something isn't right. Almost like a disturbance in the force. I just wish I knew what was causing-

_One table over a dark haired stranger catches Jen's attention_

Jen: God help us all. Dru Valentine in Capeside.


	3. Dru Valentine and boat trips

Chapter 2

Andie, and Dawson: Who?

Jen: Someone I knew back in New York

_They all have a look of understanding on their faces_

Jen: Let's get out of here before he sees me.

_The whole time Dru has been eavesdropping and turns to watch her leave with the other 2_

_Halls of Capeside_

Pacey: Hey guys is lunch already over

Jen: No but I couldn't stand to be there with….HIM

Andie: I'll fill you in later Pacey

_Joey exits the principal's office from their left._

Joey: I won't be late again Principal Green

_She notices everyone staring at her._

Dawson: Joey Potter?

Andie: Late for school?

Pacey: On the first day?

Jen: Now I've seen it all.

Pacey: Were you with Krudski? Trying to get as much time together before he goes off to start HIS senior year?

Joey: Maybe I was. Not that it's any of your business

_Pacey grabs Andie and goes off to have a private chat….if that's what you wish to call it. _

Pacey: I really missed coming to this spot

Andie: mm yeah

Pacey: Listen Thursday or Friday do you want to go on a ride on the True Love with me?

Andie: Thursday absolutely. I have an interview with one of my back up schools alumnus on Friday.

Pacey: Like you'll need it

_Jen appears suddenly _

Pacey: Lindley prefect timing as usual

Jen: Can it Pace. I want to go on your boat. "True Love" is it?

Andie: You guys can go on Friday

Pacey: Yea the weather is perfect all weekend.

Jen: Good cause I would hate for there to be a storm.


	4. Aboard the True Love

Chapter 3  
Pacey: Bon voyage docks of Capeside…for a few hours at least   
Andie giggles  
Andie: Such a beautiful day Pace, not a cloud in the sky. So much out there…open ended like the future.  
Pacey: It's deceptive McPhee the future is murky…especially mine.   
Andie: Pacey stop. Your GPA is continually improving and the SAT is coming soon…we need to knock that out of the park.  
Pacey: There's still so much damage from Freshman and half of Sophomore year. You- you're Harvard bound and leaving me behind.  
Andie: Listen to me. First off college isn't for everyone. Many people have major success without it. Second you whether or not you go, you will get into college no matter where it is. You and I are meant to be. We survived everything thrown at us so far…this should be a cake walk.  
Pacey: Wow… I don't know what I did to deserve you Andie but you truly are my savior.  
They kiss and and sit down, Andie lying into Pacey.  
Friday Night  
Andie is sulking after her interview went bad.  
Jack: Andie don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Besides do you really want to listen to Dru Valentine's mother?  
Andie: Jack what if other schools ask that too? They may be worried that I may relapse.  
Jack: Andie you went all last year without any… "incidents"  
Andie nods still a bit downcast. A clasp of thunder awakens her from her self-pity.  
Andie: Oh my god. Jack, Jen and Pacey are out there.   
Voice: Pacey's out where?  
Andie: Out in the ocean. You have to help him Dawson.  
Pacey: No need for that. Coast Guard contacted us and told us to go to shore.  
Andie runs and hugs him.   
Andie: Smart man that coast guard is.  
They kiss while Dawson looks on with slight jealousy.  
Joey: Everyone here to visit yours truly?  
Jen: You work here?  
Joey: Yea Andie told me about it.   
Nikki shows up  
Nikki: Hey Dawson you ready to go? Since our plan was a failure and all.  
Pacey: What plan?  
Dawson and Nikki leave without answering


	5. Car chases and Turkeys

Chapter 4

Dawson and Pacey are in the video store closing up.

Dawson: Alright Pace I'm headed out. See you at Thanksgiving?

Pacey: Sure thing…but D I gave you a ride.

Dawson: Nikki's here.

He leaves and gets into Nikki's car.

Pacey: JB to ice queen. Come in ice queen.

Joey: Queen here. Talk to me Jailbait.

Pacey: He just left. Hurry or you'll miss him.

Joey starts her car and follows 2 cars behind Dawson.

In Nikki's car

Dawson: We've found his address and I talked to him on the phone. Oh and Joey's following us right now.

Nikki grins in a very sadistic manner.

What Joey thought would be a simple game of "follow that car" turns into the wildest goose chase of her life.

Eventually she loses them at some random turn not knowing that they had turned the tables and were following her.

Joey: Jen I don't know where he is. Contact me when he reaches his house. I'm going to have to return to my closet hiding days.

Jen: Might want to hold off on that one. Jackers is clearly more subtle than you.

Thanksgiving Day

Thanksgiving had arrived and this year the festivities were at the Ryan/Lindley household. Attending would be the Witters, Potters, McPhees and Leerys. Before the feast however several teens were gathered at the kitchen table.

Pacey: We know he's been hanging with Nikki Green a lot this year

Andie: They've been "working" on something for sometime now.

Jack: They let themselves in someone else's house. Some old guy's I think.

Jen: Creepy

Phone rings

Joey: Jen the phone rang

Jen: Lindley residence

Dawson: Why is everyone except me at your house?

Jen: Um..no one's stopping you.

Dawson: Actually I am. My parents and I are eating at the Green's this year. It was a quick change of plans, I think Grams knows though.

After Thanksgiving Dinner

Joey: Seems weird hanging out sans Dawson.

Will: I hope I am a welcome replacement.

Joey: Not even close

Dawson enters

Dawson: Hey guys I saw the light on from my house.

Jen: You…what the hell have you and Principal Green's daughter been doing?

Dawson: Patience my friend…all will be revealed in due time.


	6. Harvard

Chapter 5

Jen: Today's the day right?

Andie: Yea I should find out when I go home.

Jen: Are you nervous? You shouldn't be Andie you're a shoe in

Andie: Jen it's Harvard. Harvard! Everyone there has a really high GPA and perfect SAT scores.

Pacey: As I recall you have a 4.4 and a 1510.

Jack: Not to mention excessive amounts of extra curriculars and awards you've won.

Jen: Plus didn't you nail that interview? (Authors note: I have no idea if Harvard interviews….even though a friend of mine is actually at Harvard)

Andie looks at all of them and slowly breaks out into a nervous smile.

Jack: Guys it's 4:30 and I think the librarian wants us out.

Random House

Dawson: I would like you to come to my parents Christmas party in 2 weeks. The 23rd.

Nikki: You live on Mountainbrook right?

Dawson: Yea. So what do you say to our requests Mr. Brooks?

Mr. Brooks: Yes I'll come to your little party. As for the documentary…it all depends on how good a time I have.

Nikki: That's good enough for us. We'll see you there.

They leave and get in Dawson's car

Dawson: So hey you want to come to Andie and Jack's with me? Andie finds out if she gets into Harvard today.

Nikki: Sure Dawson.

McPhee residence.

Everyone, including Mr McPhee, is gathered around the table. Joey is dialing a number.

Joey: Hey…yea she's about to open it. Hold on let me put on speaker phone.

Andie: Ok here goes.

She opens the letter.

Andie: "Dear Ms McPhee we are pleased to admit you into Harvad University's class of 2005…."

A small explosion of noise erupts from the table. Everyone embraces her and offer notes of congratulations.

Pacey: Ok everyone this could not have come at a better time. There just happens to be a rave tonight and…we're not going to go.

Mr. McPhee: It's all right Pacey, Andie deserves this.

Andie: Thanks daddy.

Pacey: Ok so everyone meet me at my and Dougie's house in about 2 hours for a special meal, and then we'll go to this rave.


	7. The Rave

Chapter 6

Doug: Pacey are you serious about this cooking thing? The only thing I've ever seen you make is a sandwich.

Pacey: Dougie relax, I got this recipe from Gretchen. All I have to do is follow the instructions.

Gretchen: Woah little brother I don't-

Doug: Gretchen don't disturb his concentration.

Pacey: Thank you. I'll show you that straight men can cook as well.

Later at Dinner

Andie: Eggplant Parmesan? Pacey you remembered.

Pacey: How could I forget? I remember everything. Every little thing you say.

Dawson: Ok ok…what's the story?

Andie: We used to visit my aunt Gloria in Italy and there was one restaurant that made the best Eggplant Parmesan.

Jack: When we were younger we just ate it off of Tim's plate.

Andie: He never did like that.

They both have looks of reminiscing.

Pacey: Ok friends and family. Dig in.

Everyone looks at the meal in hesitation…that is except Andie. She takes Pacey's advice and digs in.

Andie: Oh my god this is amazing.

Everyone looks at her in disbelief but slowly make their way through the meal.

Nikki: Wow she's right.

Joey: He can do something right.

Doug: I'm pleasantly surprised Pace.

Doug looks at Pacey, contemplative.

Gretchen comes in from her room.

Gretchen: All right my much younger friends and Doug I have to go to Leery's Fresh Fish for work. Andie congratulations again. I have something for you in my car

They both leave. Dawson watches them unbeknownst to all but Pacey and Nikki.

At the rave

Dru: Oh look who we have here. So not the squares I once thought.

Jen: What do you want?

Dru: Just wondering if you have the little gift I gave you at your "birthday"

Jen: Threw it away

Away from the action.

Andie: Pacey what are you doing here by yourself?

Pacey: I'm just thinking McPhee. With you accepted to Harvard, soon you'll leave me behind for higher education in the Ivy League.

Andie: Don't say that Pace. You have awesome scores. You could easily get into Boston University or Boston College.

Pacey: What if I don't though?

Andie: Then you don't. College isn't the only way you can make something of yourself. If there is one thing I know it's that you, Pacey Witter, are destined for great things.

Pacey: You really believe that?

Andie smiles and kisses him.

Andie: I do

Pacey: I've said it before and I'll say it again. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

They kiss again.

Inside

Nikki: So who were you staring at?

Dawson: What?

Nikki: What?

They stare at each other awkwardly.

Dawson: Ok I used to have a massive crush on Gretchen. Seeing her brought some of those feelings again. We have different shifts at the restaurant so this is the first time I've seen her.

Nikki nods but jealousy is clearly written on her face.

Andie and Pacey are walking up to them when someone ODs next to them.

Several minutes later.

Pacey and Dawson are carrying the guy to a waiting ambulance.

EMT: Anyone coming with?

Andie: Yea I'll come. I'll see you guys there.

Several hours later. Hospital waiting room.

Doctor: Relatives of George Smith?

A couple crosses over to the doctor. Andie, Pacey and Dawson are also there and overhear that Smith is going to be fine.

Andie: Wow.

Pacey: I know it's good to know he's going to be ok.

Andie: Not that, it's the way the EMT and the Doctor just saved his life. It was like a well oiled machine. With all that pressure and his life in danger they just…wow.

Andie continues to replay that moment in her head.

Dawson and Pacey look at her not knowing what to say.

Dawson: So…what a way to celebrate getting into Harvard huh?

They both break out in laughter.


	8. Fear

Chapter 7  
January 2001  
Halls of Capeside High.  
Dawson Leery and Nikki Green are seen near Dawson's locker discussing something.   
Dawson: So my mom still has a few friends down at the news station, we can edit it down there when we're finished.  
Nikki: Why are we whispering?  
Dawson: Joey's right next to us pretending to be at her locker, when I know that it's across the hall.  
Joey: Very funny  
She goes to leave but is stopped by Dawson.  
Dawson: Hey Jo wait. Listen are you free after school on Friday? You me and Pacey should have a movie night. You know for old times sake.  
Joey: Sure Dawson I think I can make it.  
Dawson: Great can't wait till then.  
Joey heads to the parking lot.   
Nikki: Someone is a little sentimental  
Dawson: It may sound harsh but I don't want to end up like Mr. Brooks, friendless for many years. I haven't talked to those two much this year and they're my oldest friends.  
Friday Night  
Dawson's house.   
Pacey: Dawson what exactly inspired this little outing of ours?   
Dawson: Things haven't been the same between us three of us since last year. I know we've all put it behind us but we haven't really gotten back to the way we were. We're busy with school, respective relationships  
Pacey and Joey: Relationships?  
Dawson: Well I mean relationships as friendships and such. I don't mean romantic….damn it.  
Pacey: So Dawson Leery finally admits it. You're dating Nikki Green.  
Dawson: Yes I am. Nikki doesn't really know anyone here that well besides me. So she's a little hesitant on letting people know.  
Pacey: Dawson I don't think that's such a good idea. The more you try to hide something the easier it is for it to slip out or something.  
Dawson: I know but what can I do? Unless she feels comfortable with people here she won't divulge that particular piece of information.  
Green House (plants not included)  
Principal Green: Nikki I'm getting worried about you. Home alone on a Friday night?  
Nikki: Dad I'm fine. I get by alright dating Dawson.  
The doorbell rings.   
Principal Green: Who could that be?  
He opens the door revealing Jen, Jack and Andie waiting at the door.  
Several hours later.  
Jen Lindley's house  
Nikki, Andie, and Jen are on the bed waxing their legs.  
Nikki: Wow. This has been one of the most fun nights I've had since coming to Capeside. Dinner, roller skating and now this, I have missed just hanging with the girls.   
Jack: Hey!  
Jen: Pipe down Jackers. We're not making you stay here you know.  
Jack: I just have nothing else to do…but fair point I will leave you guys to your sleepover.  
He proceeds to leave Jen's house. Outside he notices Dawson about to enter his house.  
Jack: Dawson hey, wait up man. How was whatever movie you saw?  
Dawson: Traffic and yea it was pretty good. Gritty and pretty eye opening though. What were you doing in there?  
Jack: First off Traffic? Dawson Leery seems to be growing up. Secondly, Jen, Nikki and Andie are having a slumber party…and I was just bored.  
Dawson: Heh I doubt that's the only reason.  
Jack laughs as the two settle in a brief silence.  
Dawson: Did you know that I sent my last applications just today? NYU and UCLA. It's pretty weird to think that in a few months I'll be heading off beyond the city limits.  
Jack: Yea. It's really strange for me since I'm just starting to think of Capeside as home, despite everything I've been through. I really wouldn't mind coming back.   
Dawson: I always thought you'd be the first to buy a bus ticket out. Aren't you and Jen holding out for NYU?  
Jack: She is. Me…I'm fine with staying in Boston, maybe BC or somewhere.   
Dawson: It's scary to think about the future. You say I've grown up but things are changing and I'm not sure I'm quite ready for it.


	9. Heartbreak

Chapter 8

The usual suspects, Nikki and to everyone's surprise Dru were up in Dawson's room watching something on the television.

Dawson: So what did everyone think?

Dru: So that crazy old dude that comes to the yacht club used to be a big shot Hollywood director? And he left because of some girl?

Nikki: Clearly you've never been in love or had your heartbroken. It must have been hard to see the person you liked in love with someone else. Can any of you imagine that?

Silence. The 6 kids carefully avoid looking at each other. Nikki is confused while Dru simply has smirks at them.

Dru: I would say that they do judging from-

Jen: Shut it Valentine.

Dru: So touchy are we Jen? Fine let's move on to a different subject. You and your NYU hesitance.

Jen proceeds to shoot daggers at him. No not with her eyes, but rather with the plastic ones she brought when she heard Dru was coming.

Dru: Ow ow ow damn it Jen! Fine I'm leaving

Surprisingly he does.

Jen: Threat eliminated.

Monday at school

Pacey: So she won't return your calls?

Dawson: No

Pacey: And now you've decided to stick your head in MY locker.

Dawson: Nikki knows where mine is.

Pacey: Listen man you gotta see past this. It's the first week of March. Last few months of this place. Spring is in the air…and so is spring break.

Nikki: Dawson? Hey can I talk to you for a second?

Dawson: Sure…

Pacey nods reassuringly at Dawson but looks worried once he and Nikki walk off together. He heads off with a look of determination on his face.

Cut to Andie and Joey at the parking lot.

Andie: So my house?

Joey: Yea I've made flash cards of all the topics that are on the test.

Andie: Oh…I thought that was my job.

Joey: A little preparation never hurt anyone.

They both laugh, just as Pacey runs up to them.

Pacey: Hey friends of Pacey. Are you two busy?

Andie: Yea we're about to head to my house to study.

Pacey: Ah right A.P Lit test, how could I forget? Anyways it looks like Nikki is going to break up with Dawson. He needs to have his spirits raised and who better than the last two people to do so?

Joey: Cute. But you're right. Law of averages I guess. We'll have to plan something this weekend.

Across the parking lot.

Jack: You've been seeing a therapist?

Jen: I have. According to him in order to find out what's stopping me from going to NYU I have to do two things. Have a civil conversation with Dru Valentine and see my father again.


	10. Pity Parties

Chapter 9

"The Dawson Leery Pick up Party" was under way in Dawson's room. Attending the party were only two people, Dawson Leery and Nikki Green. Incidentally they were also making out quite heavily. Wordlessly they began to slowly remove each other's clothes.

Voice: Dawson!

Dawson breaks off frowning. After a brief hesitation he goes back to kissing Nikki when-

Voice: Dawson wake up!

Dawson slowly opens his eyes and looks at the people around him.

Dawson: Damn.

Pacey and Andie look at each other with amused glances.

Dawson: Where's Joey?

Andie: Will surprised her at her house today. Somehow I don't think it's good news.

Noise is heard at the window. Joey comes through, tears streaming down her face.

Dawson: Joey? What's wrong?

Joey: Will broke up with me. He said it was getting too hard to keep this long distance thing up.

Jen: Hey everyone. I saw Joey climb up and figured I would too. Has anyone seen Jack?

Jack: Dawson your dad let me in. What's wrong with those two?

Pacey: The heartbreak of young love. Nikki and Will broke up with Dawson and Joey respectively.

Jen: Oh god I'm sorry you guys.

She hugs Joey.

Jen: Come to think of it things aren't going well for me either. I'm going to New York for Spring Break to see my father, and Dru won't tell me what happened the day I left for Capeside.

Jack: Yea things aren't going well on the Toby front for me. He wants things to progress a little faster than they have.

Dawson, Joey, Jen and Jack all collapse on Dawson's bed each feeling even more depressed than when they came in.

Pacey and Andie look at each other with the same exasperation written on their faces.

Pacey: Okay. It's very strange that we're gonna be the ones to crash your pity party. Even stranger that Jen has joined it but here goes.

Dawson- If Nikki is too insecure to accept and believe that you can have platonic friendships with Betty and Veronica here, then she doesn't know you that well. You would never do anything to hurt her.

Joey- I may be better friends with Crudski than you but the guy, isn't necessarily a "player" but he goes into relationships just as fast as he gets out of them. In fact you're his longest relationship to date.

Pacey tags in Andie,

Andie: Okay my turn

Jen- Dru may be an arrogant jerk but even Abby Morgan could express compassion. As for your father, my father has a condo in New York. We could all stay there for Spring Break.

Jack- You mention Toby rushing things. Are you hesitant because you're not feeling it or because you're scared? You can't keep running away like that.

Pacey: Andie you said we would be alone that trip.

Andie: No Pacey our parents would never allow that. So everyone ask your parentals.

Joey: No chaperone?

Andie: Nope, though there are two different rooms. So we'll split boys and girls.

Dawson: Is it in the city?

Andie: On the beach actually. About 10 miles away.

The bedmates all look at each other and get off.

Pacey: 3 weeks my friends. Get ready.


	11. Spring Break

Chapter 10

Spring Break 2001

Saturday night.

Dawson: So this is the condo huh?

Jack: Yep. God I haven't been here in a long time! I really missed it.

Joey notices a picture of the McPhees, including Tim, on the wall.

Jen: Hey where are Andie and Pacey?

The beach. Many candles are circling a sign that says "Will you go to prom with me?"

Andie: Oh my god Pacey. Did you do this?

Pacey: Yes I did.

Andie: Of course I'll go with you.

Pacey gives her a look that makes her knees weak.

Pacey: There's more. Last week I received a letter informing me that I got into Boston University.

Andie breaks out into a huge grin. The kind of smile that can makes Pacey's heart race with excitement.

Pacey: Next year will be great. Dougie's even got me a part-time job guaranteed. Some place called Civilization?

They gaze at each other for a moment and lean in for a kiss.

Sunday Morning.

Everyone is gathered around the table eating breakfast and deciding what to do today.

Joey: I want to go see the Metropolitan today.

Andie: Ok but you'll need someone to accompany you. Pacey and I however are spending the day on the beach. Then going out to dinner.

Jen: Jackers and I are heading up to Times Square today.

Dawson: Guess it's just you and me Jo. Hey listen, why don't the four of us "singles" go for lunch around one? Then we can split up and do our thing for a few hours and subway it back.

Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Joey and Dawson have just entered.

Joey: Listen Dawson, your parents told me about Mr. Brooks. How you had to pull the plug on him. I don't know how you've been holding this in for 2 weeks. I also don't know why you didn't tell me.

Dawson: I didn't want to burden you with this as well. You have enough riding on your plate. We'll talk about this later okay?

Joey doesn't agree but nods her head anyways.

Times Square

Jack: So this is Times Square.

Jen: Yes Jack. It is. Oh hey look. Billy! Come here

Billy: Jen Lindley. How the hell are you? How's the boyfriend treating you?

Jen: Ahh we broke up. But it's for the better, he's my best straight friend.

Billy: So I'm guessing that guy standing over there is?

Jack: Uh, yea hi. Jack McPhee.

Billy: How's it going Jack?

Dru Valentine walks over.

Jen: Oh god. Not you.

Dru: Listen I need to talk to you. Alone.

Jen: I was just about to fill Billy here in-

Dru: Jack can do it. It's very important.

Jen: Alright

They walk off to a bench.

Dru: This is hard for me. I felt bad for not telling you the truth. So I'm staying with my father for a week. Something I have avoided all year at all costs. Including being in locked with the ice queen herself.

He then proceeds to tell her what happened.

Later that night.

Jack: You asked him to prom?

Jen: I felt bad for the guy. I led him on…nobody should go through that.

Jack: If you say so.

Jen: Dawson and Joey better hurry up. The movie's about to start.

In the guys room

Dawson: …I hope to God I never have to do something like that again. Now about your problem. Mr. Brooks gave me his life's savings. It'll be more than enough to cover your tuition.

Joey: Dawson I can't possibly ask-

Dawson: You're not asking. I'm giving. In fact I've already given it to Bessie so their's nothing you can do now.

Joey: Thank you Dawson, and thank you for asking me to prom.

Edwin McCain's "I'll be" starts up in the background.

Joey: Just remember no cheesy- do you hear that?

Dawson: Yea it sounds like…

He notices the door slightly open and a CD player through the crack. They go to open it and see inadvertently hit Jen and Jack. All 4 stare at each other.

Tuesday

During the movie Dawson and Joey are leaning into each other.

Thursday

Jen walks in relieved that she finally confronter her father but upset at the memories and how he treated her. Everyone jumps to comfort her, and if she hadn't been so occupied she might have noticed Dawson and Joey holding hands.


	12. Dating or not?

Chapter 11

Back at School

Jen: Something is amiss with our ladder climbing friends

Jack: What makes you say that?

Jen: Elementary my dear Watson. Observe the two subjects. Look at how comfortable they are with each other.

Jack: Jen they've been friends for their whole lives. I would be worried if they weren't comfortable with each other. Plus they just got out of relationships. They wouldn't just jump into another so quickly.

Silence. Jen stares in disbelief at Jack.

Jack: Ok so they have before. But I would think that they would learn from past mistakes. That kind of off and on can't be good.

Pacey and Andie walk over.

Pacey: Hello friends of Pacey

Andie: Pacey please stop saying that. What are you guys talking about?

Jen and Jack: Dawson and Joey.

Simultaneously

Andie: They're not dating are they?

Pacey: Finally getting back together?

They look at each other.

Jack: Speak of the devil

Dawson: Hey guys. What are you talking about?

All 4: That 70s show.

Pacey: Yes new episodes start next week.

Jen: Eric and Donna seem to be slowly drifting apart unfortunately.

Jack: Yea they have the whole growing up together thing going on.

Andie: One of my favorite couples because of that. What do you guys think of the whole best friends turn into boyfriend and girlfriend thing?

Dawson and Joey simply stare at their 4 friends.

Jen: Does anyone notice we do a lot of staring recently?

Day of Prom

The kids and their dates are lined up for pictures by their parents. Once taken they split up. Dawson and Joey on one side, everyone else on the other.

Toby: What are we doing here?

Jack: Shh we're observing those two.

Dru: Why exactly are we doing this? Couldn't we just ask them?

Pacey: Ask Joey "deny everything" Potter? Yea right.

Andie: So far it's been ambiguous as to whether or not they're dating. Guess we'll never know.

Dawson: Are they still looking at us?

Joey: Yep. For 2 weeks they've been wondering if we're dating again.

Dawson: Should we tell them we are?

Joey: After tonight they should be able to tell.

Prom Boat

Jen and Dru are dancing

Dru: So you know if you're not ready to go to New York then Boston is a suitable alternative. I mean I'll be there next year

Jen: Yea. You know Dru I've never seen this compassionate side of you before.

Dru: It's there. I only bring it out to those who I feel deserve it though.

Jen: Who would that be?

Dru looks straight in Jen's eyes

Dru: So for? Only you.

He kisses her. Jen feebly resists but slowly gets in to it.

Pacey: Hey Andie look over there. Dru and Jen are in full make-out mode.

Andie: Wow. Never would have seen that coming.  
Cut to Dawson and Joey. They just pulled apart from a kiss.

Dawson: What is it?

Joey: I don't know. That just felt weird. I'm gonna step out for a minute.

She heads out, Andie not too far behind.

Joey is looking at the water from the edge of the boat.

Andie: Joey? What's the matter?

Joey: We've been through this so many times. Each time I think it's for real but something also pulls me back. I think I've finally realized what it is. Whenever I get scared of being alone I turn to him. I don't love Dawson like that. I haven't in a really long time. It's just something inside of me that makes me do these things, with Will breaking up with me and Dawson going to UCLA next year.

Andie: Joey it's ok if you feel scared sometimes. And it's also ok if you look to Dawson to be your rock. But you can't keep doing this. I understand first loves just as much as the next girl but trust me if you don't feel it you can't lead him on like that. You have to tell him. And you should know this, no matter where Dawson is he won't forget you. Neither will any of us.

Joey face full of tears nods. Andie puts her arm around the taller woman in comfort.

Dawson is standing behind them having heard everything. He turns and heads in side.


	13. Security Blankets

Chapter 12

Dawson sees Pacey, Jen and Dru sitting at a table and heads over to him.

Dawson: Hey guys, I have to ask you something. Do you think that Joey sometimes turns to me as her shoulder to cry on?

Pacey: Yes, you are "the person who knows her best" after all.

Dawson: Did she date me because she's scared of being alone?

Jen: Yea. Don't be so surprised Dawson you did the same thing. You told me how much you saw yourself in Mr. Brooks. He ended up alone and you're scared that it's foreshadowing of your life. When Nikki broke up with you, you had that fear and you turned to Joey. Dawson your future isn't written in stone. There is someone out there for you.

Jen reaches out and hugs Dawson.

Graduation Day. (AN: Each line takes place at a random point)

Principal Peskin: Please welcome the Class of 2001.

Andie: …but I realized that leaving Capeside isn't an end but rather a beginning.

Joey: This town has taught me many things about friendship, love and life.

Principal Peskin: Please join me in recognizing-

The sprinklers go off.

Jen looks toward Dru who fails miserably at looking innocent. Jack, Pacey and Dawson look at one another and have conspiratorial grins on their faces.

After graduating and having pictures taken, 7 teens were in Dawson Leery's room

Jen: So when did you pull that off Valentine?

Dru: Had to wake up early this morning. It was so worth it.

Joey: I'm rather surprised Abbott and Costello didn't pull off something. Didn't you two use to spend hours at a time thinking of senior pranks.

Dawson and Pacey look at each other. Jack tries to act innocent.

Pacey: I'll just say this. The gym pool may be inaccessible for a while.

Jen notices something on Dawson's desk.

Jen: Dawson what's this? It says you leave for UCLA in 2 weeks?

Dawson: Uh…yea the beginning of June. It's part of a summer program.

Everyone feels the euphoria of graduating getting sucked out of them in one quick second.


	14. Goodbyes

Chapter 13

10 days later. 4 days until Dawson leaves.

Jack: You ever do this before?

Dawson: Fish? Yea when I was younger. My dad and sometimes Pacey came out to this spot and just spent hours here.

Jack: Why did you stop?

Dawson: I stopped liking it really. Same with Pacey.

Jack: Ah. My father and I started fishing again this past year. It's really brought us closer than we thought we could ever be.

Dawson has a thoughtful look on his face.

Jack: You know Dawson I never thought we would end up this way considering how we first met.

Dawson: Jack that's all in the past. I should be thanking you for your enormous help during the movie.

Jack: So are you scared man?

Dawson: Absolutely.

3 days left

Grams: Jennifer will be down in a minute Dawson.

She sits at the table next to him.

Grams: I may not have been the warmest person to you and your relationship with Jennifer at first, but after watching her these past three years I thank god for you and Jack McPhee. I shudder to think what would have happened if she hadn't come to Capeside. So far that Dawson Leery, thank you. Now give an old lady a hug will you?

They hug and Grams whispers a "good luck" before breaking.

Jen: Dawson ready for dinner?

Dawson: Yea let's go.

They head out.

Several hours later

Jen and Dawson are sitting at the docks

Jen: I can't believe you're leaving in 3 days.

Dawson: Me neither.

Jen: You were my first friend here Dawson, and you've always been there for me. Even when I may not have deserved it. You helped me through my tough spot more than anyone else.

Dawson: It's the least I could do Jen. I don't know what I would do without you or your infinite wisdom.

Jen: You know I haven't admitted this but I'm scared about college in Boston. I'm scared that I may slip into my old ways. All the parties, the drugs and alcohol and even if Dru has changed he still likes to party with the best of them.

Dawson: You're not alone this time. Dru does care about you enough that he won't let that happen. Plus you have everyone else there. Everyone except me that is.

Jen: Are you worried we'll forget about you? Dawson we could never do that. You're the center of our little clique.

Dawson: I'm also worried that I won't fit in anymore. You guys will have all your Boston stories and inside jokes.

Jen: Listen just because we'll be on opposite sides of the country doesn't mean anything will change between us.

Dawson's last day

Mitch: So Dawson what made you decide on fishing?

Dawson: I figure it would be one last hurrah before leaving.

Mitch grins at Dawson.

Dawson: I feel kind of guilty not being here during the summer. When you need the most help with Lily.

Mitch: Dawson there is no need to apologize. This is your dream we're talking about here. I would be disappointed if you weren't fulfilling your destiny.

That night in Dawson's room.

Pacey: Dawson we got you a little something all big Hollywood players need.

Dawson: A cell phone?

Dru: Yea we figured it would be the best way to keep in touch. So we all chipped in.

Dawson: Thanks guys. So cake and presents. What's next? Playing a game?

Jen: Oh we actually invented one for tonight but changed our mind. It was called pin the tail on the forehead. It may sound funny, but it will look even funnier.

Dru: Jen we have to go. You have to head to New York tomorrow afternoon and haven't packed yet.

Jen: Yea ok. I'll see everybody in a week. Except for you

She has a long embrace with Dawson. Dru shakes his hand then leaves.

Jack: That is our cue to leave as well Andie. Dad says we need to start packing for Italy. Dawson good luck with everything. I'll see you in a few months.

Andie: I'll just be a second Jack. Dawson I want to thank you for helping me last year, and I'm sorry for what happened. Your friendship means a lot to me.

Dawson: And thank you for helping me get through my own heartbreak. I'll miss you Andie.

They embrace. Andie leaves

Dawson: That just leaves you Pacey

Pacey: Shame Joey couldn't come until later man.

Dawson: At least she'll be coming by. So what's the status of you visiting?

Pacey: It's a go. Let me know later when it's the best time for you. You know man I always knew that you would live your dream. Only difference is I thought I would never graduate from high school.

Dawson: Things change Pacey. For the better. Andie really helped you out. I'm really proud of you

Pacey: Not just Andie man. When you told me you respected my intelligence and helping me out during the suspension I really appreciated that. I don't think I'll ever have as good a friend as you. We survived last year despite the tension. I'll really miss you D.

Dawson: I'll miss you too.

They hug.

Dawson: I'll see you soon Pace.

Pacey leaves

Dawson sits on his bed feeling alone. Joey then comes out of his closet.

Joey: Miss me?

Dawson: Jeez Jo how long have you been in there?

Joey: Only half an hour. So how are you feeling?

Dawson: Nervous, scared out of my mind. I remember when Jen and Andie called us out on our tendency to turn toward each other when things get tough. Who am I going to turn to now?

Joey: Dawson I feel the same way. Just need to remember that I'm a short call away. Plus I'm sure you'll make lots of friends there. Maybe even meet the girl of your dreams.

Dawson: The same can be said about you and Worthington. Once you find Ms. Right let me know ok?

Joey playfully hits him

Dawson: I wonder if this all worth it. I mean what if I don't make it far in Hollywood? What will I do?

Joey: Dawson don't talk like that. You're so talented. You'll be kicking ass, taking names, and meeting Speilberg in no time. You have to try for these dreams though. They come true not free.

Next day. 8 a.m

Dawson is riding in the car with his parents. He's absorbing Capeside one last time before leaving.

He gets to the airport and places the majority of his luggage at the check in.

He reaches his gate and waits for the boarding call. 30 minutes later he hears it.

Mitch: All the luck in the world son.

Gail: Good luck sweetie.

They both hug Dawson.

Dawson heads toward the gate. Just before boarding he sees his friends all holding a sign saying "Go forth and conquer". Smiling at them all he disappears through the gate, embarking on the journey to his destiny.

The End.


End file.
